


Don't Be A Stranger

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This vignette is because of the Hayffie kiss in the movie!!  Thank you Francis Lawrence.   It's what's going through Haymitch's mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch saw Effie at the bottom of the stairs. His mind had been occupied lately with parachutes, the realization that he had supported someone even more evil than Snow. A person who thought ending the Hunger Games by continuing the Hunger Games was beneath contempt. At least Snow never pretended to have the high moral ground. Fortunately Katniss took care of both Presidents. Now as he looked at Effie he realized he might never see her again. There would be no Games next year, no Victory Tour, no rebellion. 

Effie said “I hope you find it.

“Find what?” Katniss asked.

“The life of a Victor.”

Haymitch thought. “I want that too. The life a Victor was supposed to have. A life of luxury, ease, happiness. He was going to take a stab at it.

“Don’t be a stranger Effie.” He leaned in to kiss her and she gave her cheek because Katniss was there and they had always been so damn discreet. He kissed her again gently on the lips.

“Take care of her.” Effie said softly.

“I will.” He hoped though that someone would take care of him. A beautiful lady with icicle eyelashes, ridiculous wigs and a pure heart. Much purer than his….he doubted if he had been born in the Capitol he ever would have felt compassion, kindness or affection for anyone from a District. Would he have ever forgiven a rebellion that destroyed his way of life? Unlikely but Effie was a better person even giving them a proper goodbye. Effie loved Katniss and Peeta as if they were her own kids. Maybe after things were more settled, while he was in District 12 playing Daddy, maybe she would come play house with him.


End file.
